Digital Ninja:Alpha Style (Non-Canon)
by AlphaSkullReaper
Summary: For the last couple of years Naruto has been un-love by his parent and hated by the villager. But not anymore, after finding a strange address while looking trought the thing on the kitchen table he find a part of his family that was thought to be dead. Enter Naruto Dragneel, adopted son of Natsu Dragneel and Erza Dragneel. Let's see how it goes shall we? Rated M in writen.
1. Chapter 1

**Digital Ninja**

~Naruto pov~

'So that it enh' thought Naruto has he watch his "parent" disown him of the position of clan heir to give it to his sister, Mito. 12 years ago the Kyubi no Kitsune attack the village and the Sandmain hokage gave his life to seal his chakra in Mito and its soul and body in him. From that point on shit hit the fan. His parent focus only on his twin sister while they neglected him. Slowly over the years Naruto could feel that his connection to his family was breaking apart. But now they disown him because he was "weak". Well they wouldn't think that if they saw him training with his uncle Natsu and the other.

~Flashback~

An 8 years old kid was currently walking down the street because his parents forgot him outside again. He was currently walking to an old mansion that he found the address lying around in his "home". When he got there he found that the mansion was in a decrepit state, like no one took care of it for years. Naruto went inside to find that the house was under a genjutsu and that the house was in better shape than it seem. He then went in the first open door he saw to find it was a gigantic throne room. There was no visible roof and no visible wall, only a floor with 24 big throne. On the throne were dragon, armor people, armor dragon and … winged man thing with three eyes (You get a cookie if you can guess what is that digimon). Has he (Naruto) went in the room, a big seal appeared on the floor. The seal check his blood and chakra. When it finish, the people (and dragon) on the throne seem to wake up. "Hello nephew my name is Raven but in this form you can call me Alphamon the knight of beginning."."These are my partner, Dex and Rex." Raven said while pointing at the white and purple dragon behind him. (Dex is Dex-dorugoramon and Rex is Dorugoramon). Then the Chinese like dragon talk. "My name is Natsu but in this form you can call me OryumonX or Oryu for short. I'm the knight of burning will.", "This is my partner, Oryumon or Ryu." He (Natsu) said while pointing at the less mechanical version of himself. After that they all introduce themselves. Laxus, Mark, Tai, Davis, Takato, Takuya, Marcus and Gajeel. They also introduce their partner. Laxus has two Dracomon, Mark has an Impmon, Tai and Marcus have Agumon, Takato has a Guilmon, Davis has a Veemon, Takuya has a Coronamon and Gajeel has a Gardromon. (For more information check on my Info story). After the introduction they offer to train him.

~Flashback End~

He still remember the time when he left a shadow clone here to go on a training trip with them. That was also the time he met Kyubi and met his girlfriend in Takigakure but now she live with him in his uncle's home. He sent shadow clone to the Namikaze-Uzumaki house. Tomorrow he's going to enter the academy with his girlfriend.

~Time skip: Next morning ~

We find our hero walking hand in hand with his girlfriend, Fu, my. They found her when on his training trip when they stop in Taki but that a story for another time. He was so distracted by his memory that he didn't see that were in front of the classroom. They entered and went to the back of the class and Fu rested her head on his shoulder and they went to sleep until the teacher came in and introduce himself. "Hello my name his Iruka and this is my assistant Mizuki. I would like you to introduce yourself to the other in the class. After that all the student introduce themselves one by one until it was his turn to introduce himself, he said "Name's Naruto, like: Fu, my uncles, my aunties, dislike the Namikaze-Uzumaki family, pervert, rapist and some other thing, hobby are reading fuinjutsu scroll, training, reading magic book, dream … um … have a family I guess.". Everyone (except Fu) was surprise he said that he hated the Hokage's family. Then Fu introduce herself. "Hello my name is Fu, I like Naruto, reading and writing, I hate something … um … hobbies are reading and writing, training and spending time with Naruto and a dream … well I guess having a family.". They (Naruto and Fu) went back to sleep. Before sleeping one last thought was in Naruto's mind, 'This is going to be a long 4 years.'

~Time Skip: 4 years later, graduation day~

It's been 4 years sins Naruto and Fu enrolled in the academy. Naruto was presently 13 years old and Fu was now 121/2 years old. Today was a big day, they were going to graduate and become genin…

~End of chapter~

Well I hope you like that chapter and see you all next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Digital Ninja**

**Sorry for the delay for this chapter, I'm more lazy then a mole but I'll try and make more chapter for my story, also I decided that I would finish one story then go to another one so don't expect any more chapter for my other story. Now on with the story!**

**P.S: I'm not English so sorry for the mistakes, I use my own knowledge and translation website. **

**P.P.S: Just not to cause any confusion, Fuu is 12 and ½ and not 121/2…whatever that number is.**

"**Disclaimers: I don't own anything other than the OC and anything that aren't canon in their original story"**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"SHOUTING"

"**Bijuu/Monster/Mega Digimon Talking"**

'**Bijuu/Monster/Mega Digimon Thinking'**

"_Technique/Attack"_

~Naruto pov~

'So what do you think I should do now Kurama?' Naruto asked his tenant. **"Well might has well get some training in before that stupid test they call 'graduation exam' or maybe you should go talk to the old man you call patchy or some stuff like that." **Answer the gigantesque chakra monster now know has Kurama. 'Maybe I should do that or I could go and ask auntie Rose if she know any romantic place in Draconica were I could go out with Fu-chan.' Wondered Naruto, he was presently in Draconica, The Dragon Country/City, he was going to see his aunt in the royal palace. Now you might be wondering why there, right? Well it shocked Naruto allot when he found out that the Old man R (Or Old man Patchy has he like to call him just to irritate him) was the dragon king and the death god (AN: For the other go see there page in the character story I put up.).

-At the Royal Palace-

When Naruto arrive to the royal palace he found that the music playing was his other aunt's favorite song "Snow Fairy" (AN: Go on YouTube and type "Fairy Tail – Snow Fairy NateWantsToBattle" very good music indeed) it was a song she found when she was on earthland (AN: Bet you can't guess who that is ). He walk inside the castle only to find it empty, the only thing not making it look like one of those ghost story castle was the joyous music that was playing in the background. Has he was walking forward he found that it was getting darker and darker, which was weird since the windows where still open wide. When he got at the end of the straight hall, which strangely enough was the one that lead to the kitchen. When he got in the kitchen he was surprise by everyone in the whole castle jump out of there hiding place and yelling "HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!" The young boy was taking by surprise when he figured out he forgot his own birthday. "Happy birthday kid" Was what he got from all the guy while all the women told him "Your 14 now. That doesn't mean you can go and get all freaky with Fuu, you got that Naru-chan?" He and Fuu (She was there with them from the beginning) look like tomato. After that the party continued for the rest of the day. After the party, he and Fuu decided to spend the night at the castle and use his room. 'Tomorrow is the big day buddy, you ready?' The, now 14 years old boy, ask his partner **"I should be the one asking you that question kid, but to answer you. Yes I'm has ready has I'll ever be!"** was the answer he got.

-Timeskip: Next day, Time of the graduation exam-

'Let's get this show on the road! What do you think Kurama?' Ask Naruto **"I think it's a fine idea, partner!"** Was the answer he receive. "Are you ready for this Fuu-chan?" he ask his girlfriend "Yes Naruto, for the tenth time today. Yes I'm ready and don't you dare ask me if I'm sure cause I'm sure!" He sweatdrop at the answer. The teacher then chose that time to get in the class "Ok everybody, sit down so we can begin the graduation exam" Iruka was met with no answer has if nobody heard what he said "CLASS SIT THE F*** DOWN, NOW!" He shouted using his famous _Big head jutsu_. After the intervention of that technique all the class except Shikamaru, Naruto and Fuu sat down "Now class, the graduation exam will begin NOW!" said Iruka has he and Misuki (AN: That how you wright his name?) began passing the exam paper.

-Timeskip: After paper exam-

"Now we will begin the physical part of the exam" Said Iruka "This will be done by sparing against one of your classmate. Now we will begin this test by having…. Sakura and Ino fight!" announced Iruka

-Timeskip: Time of Naruto's battle-

~Naruto pov~

(AN: Sorry about all those Timeskip but it's such a drag to wright all the fight and I'm not in the mood to find name for all the civilian ninja, so forgive me for that. Also this is my first fight scene so be kind please.) "Naruto and Sasuke will be the next to spar." Announced Iruka. The two named hopefully-soon-to-be-ninja advanced on the sparing ring. "Everybody ready?" ask Iruka who was met with two nod from the two fighter "Well then, AJIME!" Yelled Iruka. At the signal Naruto rocketed like a missile at Sasuke and got a free hit at the young Uchiha's face, Sasuke then tried to hit Naruto on the plexus with a kick but Naruto dodged at the last second by side stepping to the left and grabbing Sasuke's outstretched leg and giving to a twist. Sasuke lost his balance and fell to the ground and just before he could make sense of what happened, Naruto pointed a kunai at his troth, "Do you surrender?" Naruto ask. Confused and fuming the young Uchiha relented and surrendered to the young blond in front of him. They both got of the ring, while Sasuke was overwhelmed by his fangirl to see if he was fine (Physically he was but his ego took a hit or two) while Naruto approached his girlfriend and got a kiss on the cheek and a praise from her. (AN: I'm not writing Fuu's fight cause she's fighting a civilian and I don't want to waste time.)

-Timeskip: Jutsu test: Naruto's turn-

"Now it's your turn Naruto" Yelled Iruka from inside the test room. After Naruto entered the room Iruka told him to make a _Henge (Transformation) Jutsu_ which he was told was perfect. "Now Naruto time for the _Bushin (Clone) Jutsu_". Naruto was making a handsign and yelled …

**Woo that was a long chapter, I hope you guys like it and like I said at the beginning of the chapter, I'm French not English so sorry for the grammatical mistake. Anyway you'll have to wait for next chapter to see what happen to the cloning jutsu. Has for the fact that I haven't been updating this story, or any for that matter, I'm sorry. I had to study for some test, think for an idea for the story, which is harder than it look and then I had to find the energy to make it. So sorry for the long wait. Has for the next update, I'll try to do it before Christmas or maybe on Christmas day for a present, but whatever I chose, I'll try to make it quick.**

**See y'all!**

**~AlphaSkullReaper**

**986 Words**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's almost Christmas so that means that I'll get gift soon! I hope you're all exited for this new chapter of Digital Ninja: Alpha Style. I would like to thank Lumiloco and BANKAIZEN for the correction and correct grammar for Mizuki's name and that the "ajime" is actually spelled "Hajime" so thank for that, hope you like this new chapter and review if you like the story! **

**~AlphaSkullReaper**

**AlphaSkullReaper: "At the time I'm writhing this chapter, I'm feeling like less then crap, blame that blasted girl that's in my class at school, blasted girl"**

**Inner Me: "Why do you feel like this?"**

**AlphaSkullReaper: "Blasted girl made me feel like shit during a conversation in which I rage quitted on her and now because of that I feel like shit."**

**Inner Me: "Quite the story my friend, but who care, ON WITH THE STORY!"**

"**Disclaimers: I don't own anything other than the OC and anything that aren't canon in their original story"**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"SHOUTING"

"**Bijuu/Monster/Mega Digimon Talking"**

'**Bijuu/Monster/Mega Digimon Thinking'**

"_Technique/Attack"_

**~Story start~**

-Time of graduation exam-

~3rd pov~

"_KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU! (Shadow clone) "_ Shouted Naruto, three clone popped in existence and grinned at the teacher "So, do we pass?" Asked the four Naruto "Yes you pass Naruto but how do you know that jutsu?" asked/answered the slack jaw teacher "I learned it because I couldn't make a decent clone so my uncle taught me the _kage bushin_ to compensate for that." Answered the new hyper genin "Your uncle? Who is he?" Ask his teacher "Yeah my uncle, his name's Raven but I call him old man patchy just to piss him off" Said Naruto 'Raven, were did I hear that name before?' pondered Iruka "Wait, your uncle wouldn't happen to be a dragon, wouldn't he?" Ask the slightly distraught teacher "Yeah he is, wait a minute, how do you know that?" Ask Naruto, Iruka hesitantly answered "Do you know how well your uncle is known in the elemental nation, Naruto?" Iruka asked his student "Not really but by the sound of it he's pretty well known, what about it, just make's I'm even more awesome!" Answered the confuse blond "Well Naruto, your uncle is known has the _'monster of the red sea'_, do you know why that is?" Iruka asked "No, why?" Was the answer he got "Well that's because in the last war, he killed so many people on the sea that it made the sea red from all the blood for three whole month, he killed over five thousand people… alone" Answered the white teacher, he look like a ghost, "So?" was the answer he got, which was not what he expected or wanted to hear from the young blonde's mouth "That just prove he's awesome and freaky strong" added the hyper blonde genin before he took his headband and got out of the room, leaving his ghost looking and distraught teacher alone "Iruka, are you okay, you look like you saw a ghost or something?" Asked Mizuki who had to go to the bathroom before Naruto's clone jutsu "You don't want to know" Was the answer he got "Suit yourself, NEXT!" Said Mizuki.

-Outside the classroom-

"So Naru, how did it go?" Fuu asked her boyfriend "It went well, but Iruka-sensei seemed a bit disturbed when I told him who my uncle was" answer the newly made genin "Why did he react like that?" Asked Fuu "I don't know, but he started freaking out when I told him that my uncle was a dragon, he seemed to know I'm well." Answer Naruto "How well?" Ask the mint haired girl "Well enough to know his title of _'Monster of the red sea'_ and know that he's freaky powerful" Was the answer she got from her boyfriend.

-Timeskip: After the exam-

~Mito pov~ (AN: Been a while since I talk about her!)

"So Mito who passed in your class?" Ask my mother "Everybody passed, even Nii-chan (AN: Is "brother" writhed "Nii-chan", "Onii-chan" or "Ni-chan"?) and his girlfriend passed" I answered my mother "That's good, your brother passed … WAIT, YOUR BROTHER HAS A GIRLFRIEND?!" Shouted my mother at my face "Yes mom, you didn't know? Like everybody in my class's know, apparently, they even sleep in the same bed" I answered "But that's not possible, I never saw them coming home, thinking about it, I never did see your brother coming home after school or even being at the table for diner" Thought Kushina aloud "Now that you say it, me neither. I never saw him come home." I told my mother. "Do you think he's alright?" Ask my mother "I don't know, we'll just have to wait and see…." Said my mother with a long sight at the end.

**Sorry about the short chapter, but I ran out of inspiration for the rest so I taught "why not stop here, it puts a bit of suspense (In my head it does anyway). So here you go, new chapter. I'll post something special for Christmas and New Year's. Anyway, hope you like it, see you guy in the next chapter!**

**P.S: Check out my character info story, I updated it with Raven's profile.**

**~AlphaSkullReaper**


	4. Christmas day

**Christmas day**

**Hey guy, I hope you have a merry Christmas with your family and friend. Here is a chapter from the life of Naruto Uzumaki and his family.**

**Hope you have a merry Christmas!**

**~AlphaSkullReaper**

"**Disclaimers: I don't own anything other than the OC and anything that aren't canon in their original story"**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"SHOUTING"

"**Bijuu/Monster/Mega Digimon Talking"**

'**Bijuu/Monster/Mega Digimon Thinking'**

"_Technique/Attack"_

**~Story start~**

-Naruto pov-

'Tomorrow's Christmas, what should I get for Aunty Rose and Fuu?' Was the thought of our favorite blonde hero **"I don't know you morons, don't think aloud, I want to sleep."** Replied Kurama 'But I HAVE to get something for them or else its punishment time… and I'll say it's your fault' thought back Naruto **"You wouldn't!"** Yelled back the chakra monster 'of course I would, I'm not dumb enough to lie to them' I argued back **"But telling them that, is technically lying to them"** Tried the tailed beast 'Not really, since you didn't help me and told me not to worry about it' I told him **"…"** was what I got back 'Now, why don't you help me so we don't get punish by those two' I ask.

-Timeskip: After-shopping-

-Naruto pov-

'Now I got everything I need, time to head back home' I thought. When I got home I pact everything in back, ate super and then went to sleep.

-Timeskip: Christmas party: Raven's castle-

-3 per. Pov-

It was time to open the gift, all the kids (AKA: Naruto, Omega, Satellizer, Arturia and the rest) were excited to see what they got while the older males in the room didn't understand the practise of putting gift under a tree and the older woman thought the kids acted cutely. "Time to open the gift!" Yelled Rose "YEAH!" Yelled all the kids. All the kids jumped on the present and opened the one with their name on it. Omega got a new sword and shield from his parents, Satellizer got a new battle dress, Arturia got the same thing has her twin sister, Stella got a set of armor, Wendy got a medic kit made by Tai, Nova got a new magic ring, Cathy got a scroll with her father's _Raikiri (lighting blade)_, Yuuki got a new magic sword, Sinon and Lenalee got magic gun, Rias got a new anime figurine, Emilia got some baby stuff (I really don't know what you need for a baby so sue me.), Ruby got a gourd of iron sand, Asuna also got baby stuff, Tia got a new _Suiton (Water style)_ technique, Rangiku got a smoke gourd (don't ask, it's magic), Unohana got a new medic kit like Wendy and Fuu got a new type of insect from Naruto (Which got him a kiss). When Naruto opened his gift, he got a Tamagotchi like device. A digivice, and an egg, a digiegg. "What type of digimon is inside?" Ask the excited blonde "You'll have to wait and see young man" His aunt told him "Ah man" was his reply. After the excitement of opening the present, which the older male still didn't understand the excitement in, they all gathered around the fire place and began eating cake Takato prepared before the event.

-Timeskip: After party: Naruto's apartment-

-Naruto pov-

After the party, me and Fuu left to go home. When I got through the door, Fuu grab me and kiss me roughly, after separating she gave me one of her radiant smile and went to bed, leaving me looking like an idiot, I look at my digivice and then at Fuu. 'Best Christmas EVER!' Was my last thought before I too went to bed for a good night sleep.

**Hope you like this chapter, tell me what you would like Naruto's digimon partner to be, pass a merry Christmas! See you in the next chapter!**

**~AlphaSkullReaper**


	5. Happy New Year 2016

**Happy New Year guys, I hope you guys have a happy New Year and have a good time with your family and friends. I'll see you guys soon with some new update for my story. Bye!**

**~AlphaSkullReaper**


	6. Erza and Kushina's first day of school!

**Just something I thought of when reading a fanfiction. New chapter for my Clannad/Digimon fanfiction coming soon with (hopefully) better grammar and better spelling.**

**Now, on with the story!**

**~AlphaSkullReaper**

"**Disclaimers: I don't own anything other than the OC and anything that aren't canon in their original story"**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"SHOUTING"

"**Bijuu/Monster/Mega Digimon Talking"**

'**Bijuu/Monster/Mega Digimon Thinking'**

"_Technique/Attack"_

**~Story start~**

-Time of story: 300 years before time of story-

-3rd Person Pov-

'First day of school, hope it goes well.' Thought an excited Kushina while looking at her twin sister, Erza, and at her older brother, Raven who was driving the car. She was excited, really excited. Why wouldn't she, it was her first day of school, and it was with her sister has well. Has a plus, her brother promised not to 'spy' on them. It was fantastic, she could just imagine it. Having real friend her age, not just her brother or her sister…or her guard for that matter, she could get some real friend her age and play with them and talk with them and then play some more, at the same time she was worried about her brother, what would he do. He would be at home, alone, doing his paper work. Sure, Rose, his girlfriend would be there to (hopefully) keep him company. But at the end, it would surly drive I'm insane (has much has he could be safely) to not see his darling little sister running around the house causing mischief for the guard, and himself sometime… yeah, he would be fine…at least she hope he would be…

-Raven Pov (At the same time has Kushina's thought)-

I was nervous has fuck, what would my precious little sister do without me there to protect them (Read siscon). They would get bullied or something… 'NO!' I thought to myself, 'must keep positive attitude for them, must keep…' I tried to think to distract myself from the horrible truth, but I couldn't, I had to face the truth, the horrible truth… My precious little sister were growing up…

-Timeskip: Arrival at school (AN: Kushina and Erza are going to kindergarten, and I don't know in the USA but in Canada, kindergarten are in the same school has first to sixth grade) –

-Erza Pov-

I was nervous and excited at the same time. Sure, me and Kushina-nee-chan were going to school on our own (Read, without the older brother spying on them to protect them) but it was still unnerving, we were going to spend ONE day, it couldn't even be called a day, it lasted like what, six hours max. But still, SIX HOURS without her onii-sama to play with her and to protect her from harm. 'I just hope it'll go fine' were her thought has, unlike her twin sister, she didn't have the ability to make friend with everyone easily, she was more…reclusive… thought that wouldn't stop her from making friend, because that would make her onii-sama sad and she didn't want to make him sad… she would just have to wait and see what would happen.

-3rd person Pov-

It was time, they just got out of the car and were heading toward the school gate. Raven could practically feel the excitement rolling off of Kushina. The school gate made a cringing sound while being pushed. They got in the schoolyard were all the parent were there to accompany their children for the first day. Just as they arrived the headmistress of the school arrived on the makeshift stage to make her speech about their goal of the years and what not, Kushina and Erza didn't listen and Raven barely listen, didn't mean it was boring has fuck that he shouldn't listen to it. It could give good information about what they were going to do…there he went again with his paranoia and fuck…

-Timeskip: In class: Introduction-

-3rd person Pov-

Right now, it was time for everyone to introduce themselves, starting with the teacher "Hello class, this years I will be your teacher. My name is Clair (didn't have any inspiration for woman name, sorry for my in-originality.) and I hope we can have lots of fun this year. Now, anyone want to introduce themselves?" Asked the teacher, now named Clair, to the six years old student, "Oh, me, me!" Yelled Kushina, all excited at the prospect of introducing herself to all the kids in the class "Ok, then go for it." Said Clair, "Ok, my name's Kushina Uzumaki, I live with my onii-sama, Raven, and my nee-chan, Erza, I like ramen and playing with my onii-sama, um… I dislike the three minutes it take to cook ramen." At that everyone in the class sweatdrop "my dream for the future… I don't know… Oh, I know, it's to be like my onii-sama!" Finished Kushina with a bright smile on her face. "Thank you Kushina-chan, that was very helpful. Anyone wants to go?" Clair ask the children "How about you Erza?" she said pointing at Erza "Um… ok I guess. Um, my name's Erza Uzumaki, um, I like my onii… onii-sama and my nee-chan, um, I…I don't especially dis…dislike anything, um, my dream for the future, um I don…don't know, um, I guess like Kushina-nee-chan I want to b…be like onii…onii-sama." Said Erza, all the while stuttering from the look of everyone in the class staring at her. "That was very good Erza-chan. Now how about someone else?" Clair ask.

-Timeskip: End of the day-

-3rd person Pov-

It was the end of the day, Kushina and Erza had lots of fun and made lots of friend…well Kushina made friend and then introduced them to Erza. We find the two little girl waiting for their onii-sama to come and pick them up. While they were searching for his car four older kids, about 14 years old or so, saw them and thought they had found the perfect opportunity to make a name for themselves with their junior. "Hey you there!" Yelled one of them to Kushina and Erza. Surprised to find themselves called they turn to see who called them "Yeah you there, you look like a tomato with your red hair like that, maybe you should change hair color!" Said another one of the kids, all the while the other one were laughing at the 'joke'. Hearing her hair color being made fun of, Erza began crying. Kushina seeing this tried her best to calm her but all for not, Erza would stop crying. While the older kids were laughing at Erza's reaction an oppressing pressure suddenly began pressing down on them. They all turn around to see the most horrifying thing they ever saw… An angry older brother… no, a furious older brother. He was looking at them with a glare that could freeze even the sun and the aura that he was emanating was monstrous. It felt just like death was looking down on them (only if they knew how right they were).

-Flashback: 10 minutes before Erza began crying-

-Raven Pov-

'Were are they, maybe I just missed them…' I tried to calm myself, it was the third time I look over everyone in the crowd with my Rinnegan, suddenly, I saw my two imoto's chakra signature on the other side of the building. I ran over there and I heard that little punk making fun of my imoto's hair color. I then saw Erza began crying and all those mongrel began laughing at her.

-Flashback End-

-Raven Pov-

So here I stand, looking at that mongrel who was laughing at Erza not three seconds ago. Now however, he was shaking in his bouts at seeing me. Before anyone could make a sound, Erza trough herself at me and began crying on my chest "Now mongrel, what was that about my imoto's hair color that was so funny?" I ask the small boy in front of me. He froze at the sound of my voice and paled drastically when he saw that I to had red hair. Not red like Kushina or Erza, but red none of the less. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him close to me and whispered "I hear you make my precious imoto again and I break your skull. Are we clear mongrel?" He nodded has fast has he could. I dropped him on the ground and took Kushina's hand and promptly drag her to my car.

-Mini-Timeskip: In Raven's car-

-Raven Pov-

"So, how was your first day? Not counting that incident." I ask Kushina and Erza, who by the way was still recuperating, "Oh, it went great, me and nee-chan made lots of friends in there!" Kushina yelled in my ear "Glad to hear it." I replied chucking to myself while Kushina began telling me about everything that they did in there day… Yeah, they would have fun.

**End**

**How was that? Tell me if you want more of Kushina and Erza's past. Until then, stay tune for more chapter!**

**~AlphaSkullReaper**


	7. Note

**Sorry about the lack of update , I had a big writer block and I was planning a a new serie. This new serie will extend for more than the other I have. All the fanfiction I have writen before this notice will be "Non-Canon" to this new serie. The "Non-Canon" and "Canon" story will be marked in the title. Also, I'm trying to make the quality of my writing better from now on. Anyway, I hope I didn't forget anything so I'm going to see y'all in the next update.**

**Note: Raven Deathstroke is me.**

**~AlphaSkullReaper**


	8. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the wait, I had a big writer's block and I was planning my new story "Book 1-To Aru Kagaki No Railgun". Anyhow, I'm back for now and I'm going to re-start writing this story and my new one. Also, to avoid future confusion, like I said in chapter 2 (****flamelegendvargas**** don't assume, read my story before telling me if I'm english or not) my first language is not English but French, I mean, what's the thing about everybody who writes in english being english? Anyway, just to clear any further mistake, I am not english but French so there you got, now on with the action!**

"**Disclaimers: I don't own anything other than the OC and anything that aren't canon in their original story"**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"SHOUTING"

"**Bijuu/Monster/Mega Digimon Talking"**

'**Bijuu/Monster/Mega Digimon Thinking'**

"_Technique/Attack"_

**~Story start~**

~Kushina Pov~

My son has a girlfriend and he didn't tell me about it. That was the only thing I could think about right now. Mito just finished telling me the, apparently, old news. "So, Mito" Said person perked up at hearing her name "How about you tell me and you're father more about this news while were eating?" I asked my daughter "Yeah, whatever you want mom." She replied.

-Timeskip: Dinner table-

~3rd person Pov~

"So, Mito, what was that that your mother was telling me about?" Asked Minato to his daughter "Well, apparently, you don't seem to know that Nii-Chan has a girlfriend for like, I don't know, three years or something" The red headed girl replied to her father sarcastically. At the mention of the time period that seem to be an estimate of the time their son had his 'secret' girlfriend Kushina almost choked on her ramen "THREE YEARS!?" Said red haired woman shouted "How is it that we never noticed!?" She asked, this time a lot calmer. "I don't know, but maybe the fact that it's been a long ass time since he's been in this house might be one of the reason you guys didn't notice faster." Mito replied to her mother with the same sarcastic tone of voice has before. At the mention of the, again, old information that her own son had not set foot in their house for at least three years, Kushina almost, again, choked on her food. 'Three years, THREE YEARS! How could I have not noticed before now?' The distraught mother asked herself "Um, mom?" The red headed girl asked her mother "Not to disturb you but, um… How should I put it…? Um, Nii-Chan seem to live in an old mansion with his girlfriend, if that's any help…" Mito added shyly to her mother. At the mention of the old mansion Kushina had a small sense of déjà vu but could put her finger on it. "Could you take us there dear?" Her father asked her. At the sudden request from her father Mito brighter up and told her parents to follow her.

~In front of Raven's house/mansion~

~Mito Pov~

"Here we are!" I said happily to my parents who seem to be taking in the sight of the mansion that stood before them. "Come on, we should ring the bell! (Is that how you say it?)" I said while dragging my parents with me to the door. Just before I could ring, the door open to reveal a GIGANTIC man that stood right in front of the door. The oddest thing about him, bar his freaky right eye, was his red hair that seem to have ben dyed with blood. "Can I help you with something young lady?" The man asked in a VERY deep and rasped voice. It sounded like the voice of an old man combined with the voice of the Kyubi, according to what my dad's description of Kyubi's voice anyway. "Um…" Was all that got out of my mouth before I heard my mother gasp "Br…brother!?" She said, shock and surprise evident in her voice.

~Kushina Pov~

I could believe it, my brother, the same one that should have died years ago, was standing right in front of me. "Br…brother!?" I ask, shock and surprise evident in my voice. "Ho…How are you here! I saw you die in Uzushio!" I yelled at the man in front of me, he couldn't be my brother, he just couldn't, my brother died in the battle of Uzushio… But maybe it could be him, after all, nobody found his body. That was why he was declared MIA… Add to that his reputation of being immortal and the fact that I knew he was, maybe it could be him. Maybe he just reformed… No, that would have taken much more than twenty years (I don't know how much time it's been since the third shinobi war so I'm saying it's been twenty years). The only possible explanation was that he survived and didn't tell me about it. I didn't have time to think on that theory before his reply. "Well, has you can see, I am clearly not dead, well…" He took a look at his right bandaged arm before continuing "Not anymore dead then I normally am anyway." He finished, looking at me directly in the eyes with his Rinne-Sharingan eyes activated. "B…but, how did you survive the battle?!" I ask, not wanting to believe that the man that stood not five meters in front of me, was my brother. "How about you come in and take a seat before we continue this discussion?" He ask with the same voice my brother used to greet me with when I came back from school. "Okay, thank you for your hospitality." Replied my husband before I could ask anymore question to the man before me.

~Timeskip: When everybody is seated in the living room~

~Kushina Pov~

"So, what is it you came to ask me about?" Asked my un-dead brother "Well, we were hoping to know if you saw our son, his name is Naruto." Replied Minato. At the mention of his name, my brother's eyes seem to light up "Naruto, has in Naruto Uzumaki?" He asked "Yes, that's him. Did you see him? If you did, can you tell us where he is?" I ask him "Did I see him, yes, can I tell you where he is, hell yeah I can!" He answered in the same manner my brother used when answering question from that weird interviewer guy, Jason I think was his name. "Then can you tell us?" Minato asked politely "I can do more than that." He said while looking at the first door up the flight of stair "NARUTO! YOU HAVE VISITOR!" he yelled at the door like my brother use to do to me and my sister when it was time for us to go to school. It took several second before we got an answer, which was send by the door being blasted open by what seem to be a rasengan. "WHAT IS IT NOW OLD MAN?!" yelled my half naked son "YOU HAVE VISITOR, NOW GET YOUR ASS HERE BEFORE I COME UP THERE MYSELF AND DRAG YOU DOWN HERE!" My brother yelled "OKAY, OKAY, I'M COMING! JUST GIVE ME A SECOND!" Naruto yelled turning back to the room and said something to someone. A few second later, a mint haired girl appeared in the doorway, in the same state of clothing as my son, they both jumped over the railing and landed right next to my brother "Now then, who is it that want to see me?" Asked Naruto to my brother.

~Naruto Pov~

I just finished my, cough cough afternoon activity with my beautiful girlfriend, when my uncle called me to see somebody who wanted to see me. After blasting my door too hell (Pun intended) I turn back to my girlfriend and asked her if she wanted to come and see who was waiting for me in the living room. She nodded and we both jumped down next to my Rinne-Sharingan eyed uncle before asking him who was there to see me. All I got was him pointing behind me. Fuu was the first to turn around and gasped, clearly not expecting to see whoever was there, I suddenly had a very bad feeling about whoever was behind me but I my curiosity got the best of me and I turned around just to be face to face with my 'family' "Mom, dad, sis? What are you guys doing here?" I asked, shocked to see them here "Well son, were here for answer." Was the simple answer I got from my father. Oh boy was this going to be a fun conversation. Just my day. In the immortal word of my cousin-in-law (virtual cookie to whoever find's out who I'm talking about) "STUPID ROTTEN LUCK!" I yelled at the top of my lung.

**And that's it for now folks, hope you like this chapter, don't forget to comment if you like and if you want you can ask me question on my twitter account AlphaSkulReaper has always, I will see you guys next time with Naruto's reaction to his 'family' finding out about his new life, Kushina finding out about her, apparently, not dead brother and Touma cursing his luck… wait what? Come back next time to see all this mayhem take form in some way or another. See you next time! Ja ne!**


	9. Author Note 2016-03-29

**Author note:**

**Sorry, but this is not an update, this chapter here is to commemorate Jean-Charle Lapierre's death today evening while he was going to see his mother to help her with her husband's death this here Sunday. Today evening, tragedy has struke again with the death of Jean-Charle Lapierre and his family. They died from a plane crash, from the same plane that where taking him to see his mother. **

**I am writing this chapter in honor of a man that I did not know, but that I knew was a great man that should not have died today. I would like for you to take a minute of silence in honor of this man.**

**Jean-Charle Lapierre**

**From Mai 7 1956**

**To March 29 2016 (12h 43 HAA Time)**

_**To a man I never knew, but I knew was great.**_

_**I give my condolence to his mother.**_

**Thank you for reading this chapter, I will try to update has fast has I can, Ja ne!**

_**Jean-Charle Lapierre (Mai 7 1956 to March 29 2016, 59 years old) Rest in peace.**_


	10. Rewrite

**Notice, I just made a rewrite of this story. If you liked this story, I garante you will like the rewrite even more. With better grammar and better spelling, it's bound to be way better then the old one, right?**

**~AlphaSkullReaper**


	11. Mass Murder in Orlando

**What has happened this weekend was horrible. Now I'm not going to say I have the qualification to question or understand the motivation, I have the qualification to say that what has happen was horrible and that I give my sincere apologie to the family that lost members. What has happen happened because of somebody was scared about something he could not understand. Something that scared him because he could not understand it. This is something that should not have happened in our society. I hope that all my reader know that everything we do, that you do, even the smallest thing, can change even the biggest of thing. I know that this seem like something I would write in one of my fanfiction but it's not, I hope that it never happened again.**

**I know that this is not what you guys were expecting to see but I hade to talk about it.**

**Anyway, I hope to see you all next time in the next chapter. (Btw, sorry about the lack of update, its final exam month and I have to study.)**

**~AlphaSkullReaper**


End file.
